blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Greatest Warrior/Q/A
Ask your foos-loving authors some questions TGW-RELATED in the comments. Format Question: you like merp? Answer by Wollow: foos Answer by Steppy: foos Answer by Winter: um no Questions Season One Question: What should I ask? Answer by Wollow: "Can I bow down to you and call you supreme overlord?" is the best question I can come up with. Answer by Steppy: anything you want. Answer by Winter: Anything that annoys Willow >:) Question: Is Lupinepaw asking this question? Answer by Wollow: I know a human is, and I think they like food. That's all I know. Answer by Steppy: Foos. Answer by Winter: NO I AM Question: Which was named after the other, orange the fruit, or orange the color? Answer by Wollow: ACCORDING TO GOOGLE: "The citrus definitely got named first. The earliest recorded use of orange the fruit in English is from the 1300s and came to us from the Old French orenge, adapted from the Arabic nāranj, from the Persian nārang, from the Sanskrit nāranga ("orange tree")." Answer by Steppy: Idk wollow's answer is better XP Answer by Winter: WELL WILLOW STOLE MY WORDS. Question: Ask if I see should be killed. Answer by Wollow: TBA Answer by Steppy: '''N o one will die in this show! (However, this is subject to change) c: '''Answer by Winter: TBA Question: Hi. Answer by Wollow: Hellooooooooo Answer by Steppy: '''haiya papaya '''Answer by Winter: Not a question. Question: Can I join as a writer yetttt? Answer by Wollow: next seasonnn Answer by Steppy: '''maybe '''Answer by Winter: NOIDK Question: Is it fun? Answer by Wollow: mosty :p Answer by Steppy: '''DEFINITELY :D '''Answer by Winter: Eh sure whatever Question: How did you decide who should be roommates with who? Answer by Wollow: steppy did Answer by Steppy: '''It was sorta like matching up people who would have interesting scenes with each other :P '''Answer by Winter: I DIDN'T! Question: What is your favorite ship in the series? Answer by Wollow: The RaggedSunnyOwl love triangle :P Answer by Steppy: '''Definitely Laurelpinemas '''Answer by Winter: You know what I am gonna say... Question: CAN I BE A WRITER? Answer by Wollow: MAYBE IN THE NEXT SEASON BUT WHEN I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE I INVITE PEOPLE TO WRITE FOR ME SO YOURE ON MY LIST FOR THAT Answer by Steppy: '''m a y b e '''Answer by Winter: HMMMMMMM whyyyyy Question: '''WHY WON'T WIN ANSWER QUESTIONS HE'S A WRITER TOO? '''Answer by Wollow: ouo Answer by Steppy: wait for it Answer by Winter: You were saying? ;) Question: Ummmm.....? (I love geese) Answer by Wollow: good goose you good goose you love the goose Answer by Steppy: you're following the right path, young one UNLIKE WIN Answer by Winter: Down with ducks and geese. Question: Will there be....CHOCOLATE???? and, will it be...FOR ME?????? Answer by Wollow: no I will make chocolate for everyone but you Answer by Steppy: Merp. Not the answer you were looking for. Answer by Winter: No only fruit and vegetables and tofu Question: WINT YOU FOWLSHAMER Answer by Wollow: We'll make sure he is properly punished Answer by Steppy: Down with fowlshaming! Answer by Winter: I shoot them and my family eats their meat. also use proper PUNCTUATION Question:'''will more ships be formed '''Answer by Wollow: TBA Answer by Steppy: Probably not, you're all paired up. But then again, you never know... >:) Answer by Winter: yes and you’re in all of them Category:TGW Category:Interview Category:Collaboration